warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists' is the sixth army book released as part of Forge World's ''The Horus Heresy series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists contains the complete unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Solar Auxilia, Questoris Knights, Imperialis Militia and Warp Cults army to be used during a "Battles in the Age of Darkness" expansion game. This book contains the units that were released in The Horus Heresy: Book Four - Conquest, and The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest, each fully revised and updated. Due to the release of subsequent books this book will eventually be replaced with an updated version. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists collects together updated rules for three complete armies fighting in the nightmarish wars of the Horus Heresy, both Loyalist and Traitor. It includes the Solar Auxilia Crusade Army List; the Questoris Knights Crusade Army List; and the Imperialis Militia & Cults Army List. In this 132 page hardback book you'll find the unit profiles, characters and special rules for these three armies originally published in The Horus Heresy: Book Four - Conquest, and The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest, each fully revised and updated. You will also find the Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion rules, allowing you to play games of Warhammer 40,000 set in the cataclysmic battles of The Horus Heresy. With this book you can field the elite troops of the Imperial Army, second only to the Legiones Astartes themselves, the Solar Auxilia; the towering war machines of the Questoris Knights, each of which can also be added to other Loyalist or Traitor armies as Lords of War; and the endlessly varied armies of the Imperialis Militia and Cults, whose versatile Provenances of War rules can be combined to create countless armies -- from a cyber-augmented warrior elite with advanced training and technology, to a feral mutant horde marked by the Warp itself. The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists is an expansion to Warhammer 40,000. You will need a copy of the Warhammer 40,000 rulebook in order to use this book. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'Solar Auxulia Crusade Army List' - This section contains rules for a Solar Auxulia army including an allies matrix, a force organisation chart, weapon profiles, warlord traits and the updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. *'Solar Auxilia Army List' - This section contains the full unit lists and rules for a Solar Auxilia army: **Legate Commander **Lord Marshal Ireton Masade **Auxulia Tactical Command Section **Auxulia Tank Commander **Auxulia Medicae Deachment **Auxulia Rapier Battery **Auxulia Ogryn Charonite Squad **Enginseer Auxulia **Apothecarion Detachment **Auxulia Infantry Tercio **Auxulia Lasrifle Section **Veletaris Storm Section **Auxulia Flamer Section **Imperial Aegis Defence Line **Auxulia Dracosan Armoured Transport **Auxulia Arvus Lighter Orbital Shuttle **Auxulia Tarantula Sentry Gun Battery **Auxulia Leman Russ Strike Squadron ***Auxulia Leman Russ Tank ***Auxulia Leman Russ Exterminator ***Auxulia Leman Russ Annihilator ***Auxulia Leman Russ Vanquisher **Auxulia Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter **Auxulia Primaris-Lightning Strike Fighter **Auxulia Leman Russ Assault Squadron ***Auxulia Leman Russ Demolisher ***Auxulia Leman Russ Incinerator ***Auxulia Leman Russ Executioner **Auxilia Artillery Tank Battery ***Auxulia Basilisk ***Auxulia Medusa Siege Tank ***Auxulia Bombard **Auxulia Malcador Assault Tank ***Auxilia Malcador Annihilator **Auxulia Malcador Infernus Special Weapons Tank **Auxulia Valdor Tank Hunter **Auxulia Cyclops Remote Demolitions Unit **Auxulia Baneblade Super-Heavy Battle Tank **Auxulia Stormlord Super-Heavy Assault Tank **Auxulia Shadowsword Super-Heavy Battle Tank **Auxulia Stormsword Super-Heavy Siege Tank **Auxulia Stormblade Super-Heavy Tank **Auxulia Stormhammer Super-Heavy Assault Tank **Auxulia Thallax Cohort **Auxulia Castellax-class Battle-automata Maniple *'Imperialis Militia & Cults Army List' - This section contains rules for a Imperialis Militia and Warp Cults armies including an allies matrix, a force organisation chart, weapon profiles, warlord traits and the updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. This section also contains the Provenances of War rules for a Imperialis Milita or Warp Cults Army, detailing specific rules based upon where a particular forces originates: **Force Commander **Disipline Master Cadre **Rouge Psykers **Imperialis Militia Platoon Commnad Cadre **Imperialis Militia Infantry Squad **Imperialis Militia Inducted Levy Squad **Imperialis Militia Grenadier Squad **Imperialis Militia Fire Support Squad **Imperialis Militia Reconnaissance Squad **Auxilia Gorgon Heavy Transporter **Imperialis Militia Medicae Detachment **Auxilia Orgyn Brute Squad **Enginseer Auxillia **Auxilia Arvus Lighter **Imperialis Auxilia Scout Sentinel Squadron **Auxilia Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter **Imperialis Auxilia Rapier Battery **Auxilia Malcador Heavy Tank **Militia Auxillary Battle Tank Squadron ***Militia Leman Russ Tank ***Militia Leman Russ Annihilator ***Militia Leman Russ Exterminator ***Militia Leman Russ Demolisher ***Militia Leman Russ Vanquisher **Auxilia Heavy Ordnance Battery ***Auxilia Earthshaker Cannon ***Auxilia Medusa Siege Gun **Special Heavy Support Mutant Spawn **Auxilia Baneblade Super-Heavy Battle Tank **Auxilia Stormhammer Super-Heavy Battle Tank *'Questoris Knights Crusade Army List' - This section contains rules for a Questoris Knights Army including an allies matrix, a force organisation chart, weapon profiles, warlord traits and the updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion: **Archmagos Draykavac **Questoris Knight Paladin **Questoris Knight Errant **Questoris Knight Magaera **Questoris Knight Warden **Questoris Knight Gallant **Questoris Knight Crusader **Mechanicum Cerastus Knight-Atrapos **Questoris Knight Styrix **Cerastus Knight-Lancer **Cerastus Knight-Castigator **Cerastus Knight-Acheron *'Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions' - This section contains the core missions for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. **Deployment Maps ***Blood Fued ***Onslaught ***Shatter Strike ***Dominion ***Tide of Carnage ***War of Lies Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Crusade Imperialis - Army Lists'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:H Category:Books Category:Campaign Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series